Two Kinds of Scars
by A.L. Newcomb
Summary: Mokuba and Seto have been dirfting apart and Mokuba has developed some unhealthy cooping skills. will seto save him or miss what's right in front of him?
1. Chapter 1

Two kinds of Scars

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh

A/N: this fan fiction is inspired by a fic I read when I was ten. I am seventeen now and have since given up my quest to find it. I wish I could find it but because I can't I will write this tribute and hope it does the original author justice. Comments and critics are loved and welcome and I hope you enjoy this story.

Chapter one

The alarm goes at five in the morning and it always makes Mokuba Kaiba sad. He never uses to need an alarm, Seto use to wake him up in the morning. But that has long since ended along with it so did eating breakfast together and driving to school together.

It feels like he never gets to see his brother anymore…no…it's not a feeling it's the truth. Mokuba can't remember the last time he held a full conversation with his big brother. Seto isn't home enough to have a real conversation.

Mokuba kicks the covers of his king sized bed off and rolls out of bed with a groan. His head has been pounding for three days strait. He had asked his brother if he could stay home for a day but his brother had given a curt no. he didn't offer medication to help or a good word to make his younger brother feel better, just a no.

Before Mokuba would have disregarded his brother's behavior as being busy. But that when Mokuba was his devoted little fan. Now the fourteen year old came to the conclusion his brother just didn't care. He makes his way to the bathroom and looks at himself in the mirror.

Dark lines have formed under the younger Kaiba's eye and his hair has grown over most of his face. He's a bit too thin as of late because he hasn't been eating right for months. Mokuba frowns before picking up a random shirt from the bathroom floor. It's a long sleeve slipknot t-shirt (random tribute to author). At first he only listened to the music to get Seto's attention but the angry music fit his mood lately. He grabs a pair of tattered blue jeans and leaves the bathroom.

Mokuba doesn't bother with breakfast or calling one of the many cars or limos, he walks everyday now, even a day when it's pouring rain. A day like today. Mokuba grabs his jacket and pulls the hood up before leaving the mansion.

Outside the younger Kaiba is soaked in three seconds but he walks on anyways. He'll probably get sick but even if he does him doubts his brother will notice especially with a new torment coming up.

"GOD DAMN ITCAN'T YOU DO A DAMN THING RIGHT," Seto Kaiba screams at the top of his lungs. When he screams like that even John Kramer would cower (for those who don't know John Kramer is the jigsaw killer in saw) so it all but reduced his sectary to tears.

"I-I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba," she whimpers trying to pick up the piles of paper she dropped.

"SORRY DOESN'T CHANGED THE FACT THAT I MISSED MY MEETING BECAUSE YOU CAN'T WRITE A DAMN TIME CORRECTLY," his rage fumes and his glare rivals the power of the blue eyes white dragon. "YOU'RE FIRED NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

The poor woman scrambles out of the you CEO's office. Kaiba slams his hand down on his desk. Was he the only competent human on the face of the earth? This new tournament has his work piled high and these idiots aren't making things easier.

"I swear to god the next thing to piss me off I'm gonna kill…

Mokuba sits in the back of his math class. He has long since abandoned paying attention because advanced trigonometry is just beyond him. He only took the class to make Seto proud but it soon overwhelmed him.

'_Of course that would happen though' _Mokuba thinks miserably. _'I'm not a genius like Seto...I'm just a screw up. He would understand this without having to think. Well maybe I'd get it too if he'd help me'_

Mokuba is pulled from his thought by the sound of the bell. Slowly he gets up and walks towards the door.

"Mokuba I need to talk to you about something," Mokuba jumps when he hears his teacher address him. He makes his way to her desk where she hands him a piece of paper. The paper is full of red X's and on big 52% written on it. He frowns.

"Mokuba this is your last test," the teacher says. "And the two before it werejust as bad."

"I'm sorry," Mokuba says but he doesn't mean it.

"Mokuba I'm going to have to call your brother," the teacher says. Mokuba turns and walks way.

"Go ahead," he mutters. "He won't care."


	2. Chapter 2

Two Kinds of Scars

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh

A/N: well I was pleasantly surprised to find two people follow this story after one day and one comment! This makes me want to update as soon as possible. I love comments and constructive critique and will be grateful for all of them. And I truly apologize for my poor grammar, I really am trying.

Mokuba use to go straight home after school to wait for his big brother to come home. But all too often Seto wouldn't come home until the early hours of the morning so Mokuba didn't get to see him anyways. He doesn't bother with that anymore.

Mokuba spent hour walking around domino, going to arcades, book stores and playing duel monsters in the park. Unknown to Seto Mokuba has become a rather talented Duelist. Obviously with the amount of money available to him he has gathered his own collection of rare cards and a strong deck (nothing closes to his brothers of course).

But today he doesn't feel like doing any of the things he normally finds fun. He doesn't feel like doing anything really, maybe curl up and die somewhere. Or maybe not, that's a little over dramatic, but still he feels like that a lot. He almost never feels happy anymore. One of the maids, one that Mokuba actually feels comfortable talking to, suggested he see a therapist. Mokuba declined, he had other ways of dealing with things. Really he'd found Seto's stash of anti-depressants and started taking them quite often. There are other things but he really doesn't care to think about them.

Mokuba has no clue how long he's been walking around, in the rain, miserable and cold. But when his cellphone rings the song I won't let you down which signals that the call is Seto. Mokuba sighs he feels like he should really change the song.

"Hello," he says in the phone.

"Where the hell are you," his brothers voice demands. For a moment something perks in Mokuba's mind. Did Seto actually worry about him?

"Just walking around," Mokuba says.

"Well get your ass to Kaiba corp.," Seto yells so loud Mokuba has to hold the phone away from his head. Kaiba Corp? Mokuba sighs to himself. Seto probably just wants him to help with the computer or something (Mokuba is one of the only people who knows the codes to get them to work).

"Why," Mokuba asks something he never uses to do.

"It doesn't matter why," Seto yells. "Just get here." And he hangs p. Mokuba is tempted to throw his phone down the drain beside the street (the ones that the water from the street goes in I didn't know what they were called) but that would only make Seto angrier but that also makes him want to do it.

Mokuba looks up at the gray sky and sighs; this is not going to be fun.

Mokuba walks into his brother's office dripping wet and shivering. Seto is sitting at his desk hunches over the computer. For a few minutes the boy waits for his brother to acknowledge him but he doesn't.

"Umm Seto," Mokuba finally speaks. His brother looks up and frowns.

"Why are you wet," the older Kaiba ask.

"I was walking," Mokuba says and he waits for the words of annoyed concern telling him he'd get sick, words that proved Seto cared.

"Well that was stupid of you," and that is not what Mokuba wanted to hear, even if it was true.

"What do you want," Mokuba asks crossing his arms not wanting to deal with Seto right now because he's cold and wet.

"Don't take a tone with me," Seto warns.

_'Or what,_' Mokuba thinks, but he doesn't say it.

"I got a call from your teacher," Seto says in an anger voice. "She told me that you're failing math." Mokuba head drops a bit.

"Yeah," he says.

"And why is that," Seto demands.

"Because it's hard," Mokuba states.

"Oh really," Seto asks in almost mocking tone. Close to the one he uses on Joey and that hurts Mokuba deeply.

"Yes really," Mokuba snaps.

"Because she told me you sleep threw her class almost every day," Seto snaps back. Mokuba curses under his breath. He could have sworn no one noticed that. Mokuba does not respond, he just stands there stupidly unaware of what to say.

"Well," Seto demands.

"Well what do you want to hear," Mokuba asks in a frustrated tone. "That I'm sorry? That I'll try harder? It doesn't matter! I guess I'm just a fuck up! Sorry for not being a perfect genius like you Seto!" and Mokuba Kaiba turns and walks out of the office. Kaiba's mouth drops open. His little brother _never_ acted that way. He starts to stand to go after him but his phone ring, it's a business call, and he sits back down.


	3. Chapter 3

Two Kinds OF Scars

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh

A/N: another Chapter and I'm on a roll! And the feedback so far has been wonderful and I will be grateful. The symptoms of depression Mokie is give are things that happened to me when I was horribly depressed so hopefully you can see the realism in it

Chapter three

Mokuba doesn't know where he's going right now, but he going away from Kaiba corp. he'll probably get sick now, but he doesn't care. Just to get away for a while. Who the hell did Seto think? True Mokuba has been sleeping in class but he just can't stay awake and he just CAN'T! He sleeps for hour and hours and he's still exhausted. Mokuba runs his hands threw his wet hair and breaths out deep and heavy. His breath comes out shaky like his longs are crumbled paper.

Mokuba doesn't know how or when it got like this. He doesn't know how Seto got like he was before Yugi beat him. The Seto who probably would have left him in duelist kingdom. And Mokuba hasn't felt this empty…Ever! Not at the orphanage, not with his step father not even when he learned his mother died giving birth to him.

That reminds him of a fight years and year ago before their father died. It's a memory that haunts him, even though he knows it was just a childish mistake, but at the same time he doesn't. Seto and he had been fighting, Mokuba can't remember what about, but Seto had said something, something that made Mokuba want to die. He said 'it's your fault mom is dead'. Latterly seconds after it was said Mokuba broke down. He cried and screamed apologize over and over. Seto had felt so bad he actually cried.

Seto had told him almost every day after that it wasn't his fault, expically on his birthday which Mokuba hates more than any other day. But Seto hasn't said it in almost two years. So maybe he finally realized that it is Mokuba's fault. The boy doesn't know. He doesn't want to know.

Mokuba bites his lip as he feels his throat growing tight. He won't cry, because he does that so much lately. It makes him feel like a stupid little kid.

"Hey Mokuba," the voice causes the younger Kaiba to jump. He turns around to Yugi Moto. Now Mokuba knows where he is; Yugi's grandfathers game shop.

"Oh hey Yugi," Mokuba smiles weakly trying to push everything down as quickly as he can.

"What on earth are you doing out here in the rain," Yugi asks.

"Ah just going home," Mokuba lies.

"Oh I got the invitation to your brother's new torment," Yugi says. "Are you going to help run it?"

"I don't think so," Mokuba says.

"Wow really," Yugi seems surprised.

"Yeah," Mokuba says.

"Wow I always imagined him doing something like that would fall apart without you helping him," Yugi muses.

_'I use to think so too,'_ Mokuba thinks and suddenly he's so tried.

"Well I better get home," Mokuba says and he waves good bye, his shirt sleeve slides down.

"Mokuba what happened to your wrist," Yugi gasps. Mokuba quickly passed his sleeve down.

"o-oh nothing," Mokuba says quickly. "Just paper cuts! I got to go." And Mokuba runs away into the rain.

A/N: I am so sorry for the for the short chapter, I didn't get the request for longer ones until I was done! I promise I'll try to make the next one longer!


	4. Chapter 4

Two Kinds of Scars

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh

A/N: wow this is getting so many reviews I can't even believe it! In two chapters this story got more reviews the six chapters of my other stories (which kinda make me sad). I will attempt to make the longer chapters per request and update regularly. Much love to all of you!

Chapter four

Seto Kaiba snarls as he looks at his email inbox: 315 new messages. This really is not his day. His meeting was missed, another plan for the torment fell apart (that being the call he revived) and then Mokuba. What the hell had happened?

Seto just can't figure it out; his little brother never acted that way, especially towards him. Seto thinks his brother's actions were completely uncalled for. Sure he had yelled at him but Mokuba was failing! No not just failing, he isn't even trying! Sleeping threw class is NOT something a Kaiba does. How on earth did Mokuba expect to go anywhere in life like that?

He sighs heavily, can this day get worse? And the phone rings again and it's…

"Yugi how did you get this number," Kaiba demands on answering his phone.

"Mokuba gave it to me a while ago," Yugi says. "But that's beside the point."

"And what is the point," Kaiba barks. "I don't have time for one of your 'heart of the cards' speeches. "There is a silence then Yugi breaks it.

"I think Mokuba might be cutting himself," Yugi says in a dead serious tone. Kaiba's mouth drops and then closes then drops again. He is shocked but that soon turns to anger.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard," Kaiba rages. "Mokuba would never do that not even in a million years. And even if he was, which he's not, how is it any of your business?"

"Kaiba calm down," Yugi in a frustrated voice. "This is serious."

"No it's not," Kaiba snaps. "Because it's not happening! Now stay out of my family's business!" Kaiba slams the phone shut and makes a note to change the number.

Mokuba strips off his wet cloths and throws them back in the bathroom floor where he got them from this morning. He is shivering and has goose bumps all over his body. Mokuba turns on the shower and waits for it to warm. While he waits he catches himself in the full body mirror on the door.

Three of his ribs are beginning to show and his wrists….he shakes his head and turns away telling him it doesn't matter. Quickly he steps into the shower and lets the scolding water wash over his skin. His hair sticks to his skin and goes all in his eyes like a black Shaw.

He breaths deep and tries to calm himself but he's still shaking and now it's not from the cold. This is messed up. He can barely stand and he feels like he's gonna fall on his face. Mokuba rest his back on the shower wall and sinks down onto the floor. He rests his forehead on his knees and digs his nails into his arm which he is using to hug himself. It seems that's all the comfort he can get in this world.

He sits there until the water runs cold and even a few minutes after that before reluctantly getting up. Once out of the shower he shakes his head like a dog. After that he is still drip. He looks at the medicine cabinet. He opens it and pulls out a bottle.

Honestly Mokuba has no idea what these pills are other than antidepressants but that's good enough for him. The teen pops three of the pills and dry swallows. Once they are down he grabs his long pajama shirt and pants.

Mokuba goes back to his room and flops on the bed. He stares up at the ceiling his arms spread out. His fingers brush against something and he closes them around it. Mokuba pulls the object to him; it's his blue eyes white dragon plushy. Normally duel would be weak, cute monsters, like kariboh and scapegoat but Seto had this custom made for Mokuba because he was sick. It wasn't even that big, just a slightly bad flu, nothing that should have had three thousand dollars spent on it. Yet here is the dragon.

Mokuba frowns and wonders what happened to things like this, not a present that cost a lot of money, but the things done just because it was nice. And Mokuba had always tried to give back in some way. Of course the last time he did, he made Seto lunch, he found his work two hours later in the trash, untouched. Mokuba scowls and chucks the toy against his bedroom wall.

Those little things don't mean much anymore, he doesn't even know why he bothers to wear his locket anymore. But there's still that hope that Seto will come back. But not much. And after today there seem to be even less of it.

Mokuba reaches for the night stand and grabs remote of the iPod home and hits play. The song let it die by three days grace comes pouring out on full blast. Mokuba laughs dry at the timing and closes his eyes and in second he is asleep.

Four am comes around and Seto walks through those doors of his mansion. He looks around half expecting to see Mokuba asleep on the coach. He isn't surprises when his brother isn't, but at the same he is. Kaiba sighs and runs his hand threw his hair and he feels old.

Kaiba throws his long white coat on the floor and wonders why the hell he still wears the damn thing. He remembers the blue one, he wore during duelist kingdom. It was much more rational, would probably be the right would. He remembers on the ride home from duelist kingdom putting it over Mokuba. True he did the same with the coat now on the floor but…

He shakes his head. He thinks it's not worth thinking about; it's just a stupid coat. He has no plan on sleeping. No, he's going to go into his home office and work some more. He didn't get nearly enough work done for the torment to start at speculated time. Not to mention he hasn't even begun to think of a Strategy to beat Yugi! He frowns.

What Yugi had said couldn't possibly be true. Sure Mokuba has been a little moody lately but that couldn't mean…THAT. No that was too drastic. To out of character. To…not Mokuba. No it wasn't true, it was just stupid. And is just like Yugi to but his nose into something he didn't know anything about.

Yes it was impossible and Seto Kaiba lets it leave his thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

Two Kinds of Scars

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh

A/N: hello all. Well I got a wonderful review that gave me many ideas! Though I would like to say again this is slightly based of my own depression over the past like…idk fourteen years. Please, please believe me I am not just randomly stereotyping people with depression. Anyway I'll be trying to get a bit more emotional and play some more with character dynamics because that is always fun for me! Also I'm going to play into something I call the 'twinge' which Mokuba gets in his wrist. This is a very hard to explain thing that I and other people I know, have felt. Please understand it is very hard to explain but extremely emotional and also painful. As always your feedback is loved and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Chapter five

The alarm goes off same as the day before but today he has no intent on going to school. The teenager slams the alarm clock so hard it falls off the nightstand as he drags himself out of bed. Same as the day before he gets dressed and same as the day before he goes to walk out the door…

"Mokuba," The boy jumps and turns to see his older brother behind him. He doesn't turn to look at his brother, because he already saw Seto isn't looking at him, he's reading the newspaper.

"Yeah," Mokuba asks.

"Yugi said something yesterday," Seto says.

"What was that," Mokuba asks.

"He said he thinks you cut yourself," Mokuba holds his breather for Seto to go on. "Of course I didn't believe him. But why is it he would say that?"

"Oh that," Mokuba turns and puts on his adoring little brother smile even though it makes him sick. "He probably just saw a paper cut I got and jumped to the wrong conclusion, you know how he is!"

"That's what I thought," Seto says still not looking. Mokuba inwardly sighs and goes out the door. Today is much warmer but almost murky from the rain the day before. It makes Mokuba's cloths feel sticky to his body. His steps are lagged and heavy. He uses to have so much energy but now every movement feels heavy and slow. Even a few steps up the stairs exhaust him.

Mokuba really has no plan, other than going to see Yugi. Truly he has no idea what he's going to say but he's going to make sure what happened ends there. For all the neglect Seto has given the knowledge of what was really going on would probably snap him into the caring big brother Mokuba hopes he can still be. But Mokuba never wants Seto to know.

How could he explain this to his brother? His brother who holds strength above all qualities and weakness an unacceptable thing. How could he ever show Seto this much weakness? His brother would think he was so pathetic. It's hard enough to make his brother proud without him knowing this. And in the end Mokuba has only come to resent his brother.

As Mokuba makes his way into the city he sees a large billboard with a add for a new horror movie. Those use to be fun to watch with Seto because he would try so hard not to seem scared even though Mokuba could tell he was. And it is a lot less scary to watch them with his protector there.

He looks at the picture and sees the blood splatter on the butcher knife the killer, he believes its Michel Myers, and he feels something. There is a twinge under his sleeve. It's not an itch but a…urge. The physical feeling of an urge. The feeling goes up his arms and makes his skin crawl and he breaths shakily touching his arms to try and stop the feeling but it just spreads up his fingers and makes him sick to his stomach and a shutter to go up his body.

Mokuba shakes his head desperately trying to ride himself of the sickening sensation. He hurries his pace trying to rid his head of the feeling, the thought, from everything. He walks and walks until he hits a park and sits down on a bench with random graffiti carved into (that's a shout out to wulfeh, love ya babe!). His breath is coming to fast and it's hard to breath. He digs his nails into his head. He remembers this happening before, a lot actually, at duelist kingdom and awhile after.

Seto had explained to Mokuba that they are called panic attacks and that he himself had suffered from them a lot when he was younger (aka when their step father was around). Mokuba guessed that was the reason for some of the medication he's stolen came from.

It was so easy when they first started. All he need was to feel Seto's arm around his shoulder and he would be calmer than he ever had been in his life. But now Seto isn't here, he never is. Mokuba sits on the bench and forces his even breath before he weakly stands and starts to walk again. His mouth is dry now and his lips feel cracked.

He has to get somewhere, he tells himself. He needs a purpose a goal. His path goes straight for the game shop. Yugi is outside sweeping and Mokuba has no idea how he should approach. He's angry and wants to yell but that would make like Seto and when Yugi sees him the boy has no idea what to say.

"Mokuba," Yugi says tentatively. The boy says nothing taking a great interest in his shoes which he scuffs against the ground.

"I talked to your brother," Yugi says softly.

"Yeah I noticed," Mokuba mutters.

"He…I mean do you know what I called him for," Yugi asks trying to go about his words with care.

"Yes," Mokuba says in an annoyed tone. "And it's not true! It was just a paper cut!" Yugi frowns.

"Mokuba what I saw wasn't a paper cut," Yugi says. He reaches out and takes Mokuba's right wrist but Mokuba quickly yanks back.

"Well it was," Mokuba snaps defensively. "There's absolutely nothing to worry about! I'm fine!"

"You can say that," Yugi says. "But why don't you just talk to your brother?" Mokuba bites his lips.

"Because it's hard," Mokuba says. "If he's not screaming he's just being critical and judgmental or not even paying attention…" Mokuba's head is dropped and his long bands are falling fully in his eyes hiding the pain, but Yugi can still see. The spikey haired teen reaches out and hugs Mokuba who stiffens but doesn't move away.

"Your brother loves you Mokuba," Yugi says. "It's just a matter of getting him to see past himself."

"yeah," Mokuba says in a defeated Tone," good luck with that." The raven haired teen walks way ashamed that tears have finally fallen.

Seto Kaiba picks up his office phone when it rings.

"What do you mean Yugi dropped from the torment?"


	6. Chapter 6

Two Kinds of Scars

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh or any of the songs mentioned in this and previous chapters

A/N: WOW YOU GUYS ROCK! Almost twenty reviews I never thought anyone would like this let alone get this many wonderfully nice and supportive comments. Well I'll keep doing my best to please so enjoy the chapters. Oh p.s. chappie is self-pity cuz I've been sick for a week, ha-ha jk it just happened to fit well.

Chapter six

Seto Kaiba sits in his office chair staring at the phone even though no one was on the other line. How could this be happening? Or why? What could possibly make Yugi drop out of his tournament? With Yugi out of the competition he would lose funding, publicity and as much as he hates to admit it one of the reasons he decided to have it was for another chance at beating the spikey haired king of games.

He'll have to find a way to get Yugi back into the game. Yes that is what he'll do! It will take a great deal of time and planning, he will likely be away from home for days. But it has to be done.

Mokuba sits quietly in a small coffee shop he frequents. It was around the time he was ten that Mokuba got addicted to coffee. The whole thing began in a desperate attempt to prove himself at the company by working late with his brother. Honestly it shouldn't have been a surprise to anyone; the same thing happened to Seto.

Mokuba takes his coffee black, just like Seto. He remembers when he used to be so proud of that fact. He used to be proud of anything that made him like Seto, now he doesn't even want to be anything like him. And that fact leaves a bitter taste in his mouth.

The teen stares down at his coffee and let the warm steam hit his face which is very cold. Mokuba's whole body is cold even though the coffee house is extremely hot and stuffy which makes the smell of coffee stick thick in the air. The smell makes him sick which is odd because he usually loves the smell. His best guess is that he's getting sick. It's not a surprise after all the time he spent in the rain yesterday. And as if on cue he starts to hack up a lung.

Mokuba sighs and takes a sip of coffee and it makes him a little sick. The feeling makes him very aware of his head ache, but he has those them a lot. Another thing he got from Seto, constant migraine. Mokuba stands sadly and thinks he should go home maybe go to sleep.

Meekly Mokuba stands, waddling and tittering because his head is swimming. He breaths deeply and caves to the fact he should probably call Roland for a call. Five minutes later the limo appears and Mokuba slips into to the back.

Mokuba's vision is fuzzy, his head is swimming and in general he feels like could pass out any minute. He rests his head against the cool glass and closes his eyes. Conscious is a battle but he's desperate to win it at least till he gets home.

The Somehow Mokuba manage to stays awake so when the limo pulls up to the front of the mansion he can drag himself in and…why does it look like more stairs to the next floor than usual. He groans and drags himself up and to the bathroom. Mokuba takes his own temperature and it reads 101.8 a second later he vomits in the toilet. He lets out an involuntary moan as he falls back against the bathroom door.

Weakly he picks his cell phone out of his pocket and hits speed dial to call Seto. The phone rings and then picks up.

"Seto," Mokuba asks.

"What is it Mokuba," Seto says in a hurried voice.

"I...umm…I mean," Mokuba suddenly feels very nervous.

"Listen Mokuba I really don't have time for this," Seto says. "What do you need?"

"Never mind," Mokuba mumbles hanging up the phone and sets it on the tile floor. He feels something burning behind his eyes. Slowly he craws to the bathroom drawer and lifts up on of the organizes to reveal the thing hidden. It is an exacta knife he stole from his schools art room. Mokuba bites his lip and pulls up his left sleeve.

The skin beneath is a land scape of new marks and very old scars. They cross and mare the once perfect skin. The teen closes his eyes and slowly drags the blade across his arm. He hates this, this weakness. He hates the pain, he hates needing the pain and he hates himself for letting it happening. And but he hates the most that is his brother isn't here to help him.

A/N: wow sorry Yugi your plan back fired. I really didn't spell it right but the type of knife used is the kind I used in art class (not for that though) actually while we were using them I accidently cut myself with the tape dispenser…wow I'm pathetic. Anyway the knifes are small, sharp and used for precise cutting scissors can't do.


	7. Chapter 7

Two Kinds of Scars

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

A/N: wow reviews are still coming in fast! I'm really trying to keep updates constant but I'm getting a bit stuck but I'll try my best to keep the chapters coming!

Chapter seven

Mokuba stares at his ceiling even though his eyes hurt. He wishes there was something more than medication to help with this, something more than servants to care of him. He wishes his brother was here. But he isn't. In fact Seto still has no idea Mokuba is sick.

Whatever has happened at Kaiba Corp. it appears to be far more important than anything that is going on in Mokuba's life, not that that's anything new to him. How long has this been going on? How long has it been since Seto really showed he cared? But Mokuba thinks he remembers when he started to give up…

It was a little over a year ago, around Mokuba's thirteenth birthday. The day had never been a pleasant on in his life but Seto always seemed to have some way of making it a little better. Since his brother took over Kaiba Corp. that something was usually big and elaborate. Mokuba didn't need that, the cards Seto would give him at the orphanage was good enough for him. Mokuba never asked for anything and was always grateful for what he got. But how can you be grateful for being forgotten.

Mokuba remembers the whole day waiting for something. A gesture, a word anything to show that his brother knew what the day was and knew that Mokuba need to hear his big brother say that everything was okay. But it never came. In fact Seto didn't say a single word to him all day, or the next day. There was nothing at all.

The same thing happened a few months ago when Mokuba turned fourteen. It seems that things have just faded and they keep falling further away.

Mokuba rolls onto his side and closes his burning eyes. He curls into himself trying to find some comfort but all he finds is the feeling of sickness and the dull throbbing of his wrists.

Seto passes about his office trying to think of something, anything, to save his tournament. But nothing is coming; his mind is full blown blankness. Seto drags his hand threw his chestnut hair and growls. Everything he's planned, all the work he's done just to be a complete failure? NO! He is Seto Kaiba and he does not give up so easily. And the it hits him.

He can call the presses; tell them that Yugi was afraid to face him! Yes that's perfect! Surely the king of games would jump to save his reputation that is what he himself would do (or coarse it does not occur to him that there is a BIG difference between him and Yugi).

A smirk crosses Seto's face, a cold, cruel one. The type of smirk that has not played over his features in a very long time. He picks up the phone without a second thought and calls the most watched news channel in Domino.

Mokuba got the news from Roland that his brother had called a press conference. He turned on the TV and he sees his brothers face.

"Yugi Moto has dropped out of my resents Duel Monster competition," Seto says. "Because he is afraid of losing his title."

Mokuba's mouth drops open.

"Yugi Moto is a coward and does not deserve the title King of Games," Seto's voice is cold. Mokuba's eyes are huge and he is in shock. This is low, lower then Seto has gone in many years. Mokuba closes his eyes and turns off the TV not wanting to see his brothers face anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

Two Kinds of Scars

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh

A/N: wow people almost twenty five reviews! Dang that's like half way to fifty and I haven't even gotten close to where I want to be! Anyway I apologize for this chapter because I have NO IDEA how to write a Brooklyn acceant. I mean I can do in a heart beat but Brooklyn not so much. I'll have to call wulfeh and her take my little Brooklyn dwelling lover. Oh well I guess you can all listen to Brooklyn rage to put you in the mood!

Joey Wheeler is beyond mad, mad and what he is are not even in the same solar systom . and to show his anger he's basically destroyed everything in Yugi's living room.

"I can't believe that bastard," Joey rages chucking a random pillow at the wall.

"I didn't really think Kaiba would go that far," Tea whispers. The two look to Yugi who is just sitting still staring at the TV.

"well," Joey says looking at Yugi. "what are you going to do?"

"Nothing," Yugi says simply.

"What," Joey exclaims.

"I did what I did to help Mokuba," Yugi says. "The best thing to do is just leave it as is."

"But it seems like Kaiba doesn't even see what's going on," Tea asks. Yugi frowns.

"I don't know," Yugi admits. "But what's going on is serious and he needs to see it."

Seto Kaiba walks in the door of his mansion to find Roland waiting for him.

"Master Kaiba," the elderly man says. "I have been trying to reach you all day!"

"And why is that," Kaiba asks in an annoyed tone wondering what could be so important to risk blocking his phone lines all day.

"Master Mokuba has fallen ill," Roland says. Seto jumps a bit on the inside though externally he is calm as ever.

"How is he," Seto asks.

"Well it doesn't seem like much more than a bout of the flu," Roland says. "He's asleep now." Seto stands still for a moment wondering how to approach this. He supposes it's best to let Mokuba sleep and talk to him when he wakes up.

"Alright," Seto says. "I will check on him later." And without another word he walks up the stairs to his home office.

Two hours have passed and Seto opens the door to Mokuba's room. He can see the lump under the covers where his brother is but the voice that comes from under it does not sound like his brothers.

"Get out," the voice says and it is cold and threatening, too much like his own.

"Wait…what," Kaiba asks to taken aback by the voice to remember what it said.

"I said 'get out'," Mokuba says in the same voice. Seto blinks not quite sure what to say or do.

"Are you mad at me," he asks.

"No," Mokuba lies. "I'm sick and I feel like crap now gets out." Mokuba doesn't care how cruel what he's saying is, he doesn't want to see Seto because he doesn't see his brother anymore. As much as he hate to admit it when he say 'Seto' on the TV he really saw Gozuboro.

"okay," Seto says. "I'll let you rest." Seto closes the door. Mokuba clutches the seats which makes the cuts on his wrist stand out on his wrist. Never before has he acted like that to his brother before. But then again his brother has never acted more cold to him.

He doesn't understand what is happening to his life, his brother, everything. His world is crashing into pieces and he just want it all to go away.

A/N: dang another shortie XP sorry. God I'm getting so stuck but this has got me on a roll. Something in mind and I think this occurs to me as something that has crossed my mind as, the final low. Ah maybe it will go somewhere but I don't know. I'll try to keep updating as much as possible but now I'm going to go write about an asshole killing zombies!


	9. Chapter 9

Two Kinds of Scars

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Honestly my hearts not in this anymore but I'll finish it.

Mokuba feels the need to throw something at the massive plasma screen. Something hard and heavy that will break it into a million pieces. Something that will stop the news clip of his brother calling out Yugi on every station. Doesn't the world have anything better to do?

It's been three days since Mokuba became ill, now all that remains is a dull thudding in his head. Still his misery doesn't end even for a second. Everything hurts, physically and mentally. He wants to scream at the top of his lungs and destroy everything in sight.

Mokuba's card locket is broken in half from being thrown at the wall and he tore the head and wings off the blue eyes plush. Why not? It's not like those things matter anymore. Nothing Seto ever touched matters anymore NOTHING.

Mokuba flips off the TV and gets off the couch though it makes his head spin he stalks to the kitchen. His shoulders are hunches and his bangs have grown even further over his eyes. He's still in pajamas but they hang loosely of his now unhealthily thin frame. He hasn't looked this bad since duelist kingdom, and that's saying something.

In the kitchen he sees a bowl of fruit but doesn't touch it, even though his stomach is demanding something to eat. He ignores it as he always does.

Mokuba rests his back against the wall and looks around when something catches his eye; the liquor cabinet. Mokuba feels a very, Kaiba like smirk play across his face. Why the hell not?

?

Yugi sighs heavily as he watches the news feed of Kaiba calling him out. apart of him wants to do something about but that part is very small. He knows that an upcoming battle with the king of games will only draw Kaiba further from his brother.

Six new stations have already called him desperate for an interview but Yugi declined. It doesn't matter to him. Joey is still raging of course or at least he was until Yugi pointed out that if it was his sister in trouble Yugi would have done the same thing. Yugi sighs and leans back against his bed.

"I wish card games could just be fun again," he says sadly because he can't remember the last time it was all just for fun.

?

Seto never drinks; the cabinet is full just for show so Mokuba doubts anyone will notice the bottle of wine is now filled with water. It taste dry and bitter, Mokuba didn't like it but he drank the whole damn thing. He's a smart kid, he slept for a while and when he woke up, clearly hung over, he washes the smell off him and brushes his teeth till his gums bleed after he vomits. If anyone questions anything he can just say he still sick.

Despite the fact it tasted horrid the boy notes, while he was drunk, or hammered or whatever you want to call it, he could completely forget. But when it was all over, he's back on the bathroom floor bleeding his wrist, wishing things would all just be over.

A/N: sorry if that was crap, I have no clue what I'm doing.


End file.
